


Zootopia Misc Fun and Commissions

by Kulkum



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Erotica, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Riding, Romance, Sexy, Vaginal Sex, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulkum/pseuds/Kulkum
Summary: This is where I will post my commissions with TheWyvernsWeaver. From innocent and sweet to erotic and romantic to smutty and... Smutty. This will be a general place for Zootopia based Commissions. Any commissions we may or may not take outside of Zootopia will be posted somewhere else. If we ever take them.Stories so far:Sanguine: Nick and Judy erotica in a vampire settingNick the Stampede: Trigun Crossover/romance.





	1. Sanguine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the written half of the Commission from Rieth8998 for the great atempharaoh 's story, Crimson Dusk. An amazing piece of work that everyone and their grandchildren should check out, btw.
> 
> Note: This story and the image half of the commission are not canon to the story but were approved by the author because she is awesome.
> 
> The Image above is the second half of the commission, drawn by TheWyvernsWeaver

    The orange fire of the rising sun on the horizon blended with the darkened sky, creating a purple haze of morning twilight that reminded him of her eyes in many ways. And reminded him of her, herself, in others. Walking the border between the light and the dark, a blend of the two. Balanced in ways that would have been impossible for a lesser creature. Resisting the powerful and natural urge to relax her own self-imposed code, sometimes at great cost to herself. Refusing to embrace fully the darkness that tried to claim her while remaining unwilling to cast aside the gifts it also presented. Gifts that he had been taught to hate and fight against. Gifts that were not inherently evil, though the desire to use them for evil overcame almost all.

    Almost.

    He felt the touch of her paw on his bare back, then the press of her forehead as he felt the whisper of her breath trickle through his fur lightly. It was no mystery why she breathed even though she didn’t need to. She scented him without trying to hide the fact that she was, the tip of her nose traveling up his spine in a way that made his body tremble from the delicious sensation it caused to travel across his skin. Her breath was warm, which was still something of a mystery to him at times, and it easily caused a slight ache of need to rise through him. It was all the more impressive to him because her intention was not to seduce. She simply wanted to be close to him, he felt from her mind, and to express sorrow.

    The last made him frown as he reached up to draw the heavy blinds closed before the sun peeked over the horizon to ruin what remained of his day. The shadows thickened and, now more than ever, he welcomed them. Left now with the faint glow of a few candles scattered about the room, he turned to her and could see her as clearly as he had seen the city sprawled out before him a moment before. She seemed to glow to him now. Not literally, of course. But somehow, she was always the focus of his eyes. As if the very vision of her was something to be consumed by his eyes at every opportunity. The soft grey and white of her fur immaculately groomed, the body that he always wanted under his paws tucked into a dark gown that flowed around her feet and yet hugged tightly to her chest and belly. Even now, when she looked sad, he felt the inside of his mouth dampened with the desire to taste her lips as they parted to speak.

    “You’re going to apologize again,” he interrupted, a playful smirk crossing his muzzle as hers turned into an unhappy and slightly annoyed pout. “And we have been over this many times. I was already a nocturnal mammal, so the sun would be one of the lesser losses for me.”

    “But you have suffered losses because of it,” she countered with glittering eyes. It was clear that her mood was one of self-reproach this night, a mood that had become less common in the passing weeks. His reply was to shrug dismissively and move closer to her in the darkened room, reaching out with one paw to tickle the fur along the rim of her ear until a small tremor rolled through her. Even as he grinned, as delighted as he had been when he had first discovered this weakness, she continued. “Losses such as your soul.”

    “I have not lost my soul,” he murmured faintly, leaning closer to capture the tip of her ear between his lips. Using only his lips, keeping his canines carefully away for now, the soft pull meant that he felt her weaken further, the way a female did when something pleased them. A weakness that she admitted she only had because of him, because of their bond, and because of so much more. “And neither have you, Carrots. No matter what you say, even knowing the truth, I will never believe that you are a soulless monster.”

    “You did once,” she said, her voice already breathy as he led her towards the bed simply by walking forward until she had nowhere else to go. Not that she couldn’t have stopped him if she’d wanted, a fact that mattered no more to either of them then the fact that she had once been a bunny and he had once been a fox.

    “For all of a day, perhaps. Did you change me because you felt I didn’t deserve to die?”

    The question almost made her stop him, but the trail of his lips to the base of her ear caused whatever she had intended to say to escape her in a tiny moan. Then came her answer in a whisper that he knew he would have missed with mortal ears. “No.”

    “Did you want me as your pet? Your thrall? Someone to play with when the whim struck?” His paws snaked around the back of her dress and, even as she sent him a playfully dangerous glare, he slid the zipper down until the fabric started to sag. The moment it did, she was no longer inside of it. Even before she landed, he knew she had moved behind him. He was still nowhere near as strong as she, but he knew there was no need to resist when her weight settled against his back. Not even a trickle of fear came when she cupped the side of his muzzle and turned it slightly upward to expose his throat. Quite the opposite. The thrill of quick and potent lust that ran through him was a welcome and warm sensation when she licked him where she had bitten him not so very long ago.

    “Would you have complained if I had, my love?” Her voice was almost innocent and so beautiful that he felt his heart would have skipped a beat if it still beat at all when she called him ‘my love.’ Left to wonder if that would ever fade, he was more than willing to supplicate to the need for more of her. Just her, in every fiber of his being and deep down in the soul he was certain they both still possessed.

    “As long as I was forever yours?” he said, grinning with his eyes closed as he felt her smile grow into the fur of his throat. “No.”

    “A shame, then, that this was not my intention at the time,” she mumbled, nibbling at his shoulder as he carried them both into the bed easily. When he rolled to press his back against the headboard, she appeared straddling his lap with her paws on his chest wearing nothing more than the body he craved more than anything in his life and beyond it. Green eyes took her in, lazily drinking every curve of her while his paw followed his eyes to savor the softness of fur and perfection of form in flesh. He shivered visibly as she pressed her hips into the bulge already thickening in his breeches, growled out lightly when she rocked her hips in a sensually slow circle until he could feel the blissful friction on his emerging arousal against the heat of her now bare sex. “Why is it important?”

    “Your dreams of me are very loud,” he replied, feeling her go still above him as her eyes widened. The shock etched across her face was not enough to still the need of their bodies and he saw need to remind her of it as both paws grabbed her hips to hold her in place for his own upward grind. Being a fox, an acute nose was nothing new to him. Even then, the increase in sensitivity was a blessing when it came to her. Nothing diluted the scent of her desire as it increased significantly, filling his every intentional breath with the sweetly spiced flavor of her arousal. It came so hard and quick that he could taste it on his tongue, which rolled over the roof of his mouth slowly as he watched surprise melt into arousal. Her eyes glowed with it, sharp and hungry before the surprise managed to return and her grip on his chest fur relaxed slightly. He chose that moment to continue. “You were afraid.”

    “Yes,” she admitted quickly in a voice that was thick with both emotion and lust, something he had not expected her to do so easily. Even if denial would have been pointless, for her to so blatantly give him the truth of it was a surprise. “I was afraid.”

    Paws tightening on her hips when she reached down between them to unfasten his breeches, the throbbing arousal between his thighs thanked her quick fingers when the prison of cloth relaxed as she reached in. His growl was weaker, vulnerable to her every whim, when silky paws cupped the length of his flesh eagerly but with the gentle reverence of someone who loved.

    “Afraid?” Such a simple question to ask, given the dreams he had seen. Dreams of horror and sorrow, pain and unending guilt. Her saw it all in her eyes just under the glow of arousal when she pulled just enough of the pulsing crimson from his pants for her to slide up. Flesh touched flesh. Teasing them both mercilessly as dampness coated the little of him that was free of the cloth that still separated them from what they both truly craved. Lengthened canines trapped her lower lip to try holding back the moan that escaped her before she managed a reply.

    “I knew what losing you would do to me, Nick,” she whispered, her eyes meeting his and holding fast even as they continued to grind into each other. The need never seemed to end, never seemed to dim between them “The moment I saw you… Saw you dying. I knew that I would be lost to madness.”

    His paws shifted to her rear fully now, cupping the perfect, subtle mounds so firmly that his claws dug painlessly into her flesh to draw her closer. The admission only made him want her more than he could remember ever wanting her before. The thick length of his arousal throbbed eagerly as she understood his need and matched it with her own. The rise of her hips only lasted long enough for her to shove his breeches down far enough to fully free him, to angle herself until he felt the kiss of slick folds. They came together so urgently that it seemed like every part of them took part in her sliding him into the welcoming wet of her body. The paws on her backside dragged her down even as her hips pressed into him, her paws gripping the fur of his chest as his hips rose to ensure that there was nothing left between their hips as fur met fur. Ecstasy had never been a part of his life before her and he savored the feeling again. Tight, welcoming, and as hungry for him as he was for her, the look on her face when her eyes closed told him that she was much the same. Her lower lip trembled as they saw like this, just to feel the togetherness of mutual passion, before she opened eyes that were now slightly damp.

    “I love you,” she whispered, causing his chest to tighten as her paws moved to cup both sides of his muzzle. She drew his mouth to hers, not allowing him the time to respond before he felt the softness of her lips brush over his in a lingering and tender kiss. “And my love has damned you. Forgive me.”

    “Forever and always,” he murmured, closing his mouth over hers to take the kiss himself as the heat of emotion drove away further questions.

    Her hips rolled up eagerly even as his lips parted, the slick muscle of her tongue darting out to meet his even as she filled herself again with a hard thrust. A slow mating of tongues began, muffling her moan as his paws urged her to rise again quickly before he met her hips with an upward thrust of his own. Every time the heat of her sex was replaced with the chill of the room, they were both quick to replace it until they found a rhythm that was equal parts a lust for pleasure and a basic, almost savage need to be one with each other. A body that was by nature too small for him squeezing down every time full depth was reached, her inner walls rippling delectably around him as her moans were replaced with hungry growls that rose into the kiss. Softer in tone than his, the vibration between them when his deeper rumble rose to meet it only added to the obviousness of the need as their pace quickened. The mixture of their scents, thickening as their desire rose on even ground, was sucked in eagerly as pleasure caused a rush that had his skin feeling alive and his aching length throbbing at the base.

    “More!” she cried as she broke the kiss suddenly, her muzzle lost in the fur of his chest as she strained to quicken the pace further. “Harder, please. Please, Nick!”

    Limited only by the fact that he couldn’t do more without throwing her off, he responded to her demand for more by throwing her off and to the side. The sudden lack of her body wrapped around him sent a surge of irrational annoyance through him as he rolled on top of her, finding her thighs spreading to wrap around him eagerly as he braced his paws on either side of her smaller form. She reached between them herself, worshipfully sliding her paws over the length of his cock once slowly before guiding him to the mouth of her sex. Hesitation wasn’t on either of their minds when he drove forward with enough force to drive her up along the sheets, filling her with a single thrust until his sac came to rest against the cheeks of her rear.

    There was no need to pause for breath, no need to savor or speak soft words of love. The expression of that love was burning in the lust that had him pumping his full length into her eagerly. It had her legs flexed around his hips with every thrust, dragging her up as her own greedy desire to have him fill her was sounded by the cries that she muffled into his chest fur. The sweet musk of their mingled scent deepened as she came closer, with him not far behind. They took each other, aching crimson filling her completely with every meeting of hips as her body welcomed him with eager abandon. The huge oak bed buckled precariously with every thrust, and the fact that it did not collapse under their combined passion would bring a moment of wonder later in the night. But now it did not bother either of them as the pleasure climbed towards its peak. The thickening of his knot came as he felt the pleasant ache of desire become an almost painful imperative to fill his mate. And in a way that would never stop delighting him, the moment he filled her and locked his hips to hers as the swelling quickened, her voice rang out in blissful release. The quick, tight squeeze of her muscles around him came as her scent quickly tripled around him. It was more than enough to drive him over the edge with her. A quick, feral snarl escaping him, bearing his lengthened canines in response to the almost agonizing bliss of her body clutching and rippling around him as he emptied himself into her.

    They strained together for a full minute afterward. The slow grind of hips as every throb poured more into her was mutual between them, as even now their need for one another burned endlessly. Her hips rose and rolled as she gave tiny, delighted moans, causing him to give short thrusts in response until the friction was almost enough to have her cumming again. The brush of her fangs over his chest harmlessly was enough to spur him into doing just that, his hips pinning her to the bed as he pumped short, quick thrusts into her until her cries rose all over again.

    It wasn’t until she was settled and calmed that he arched his back deeply so his muzzle could find hers. The tiny moan she released into the kiss was almost more than he could bear, and he was compelled to drag his teeth slowly over her lower lip until a shiver of delight raced through her. The whimper that escaped her was muffled when he returned to kissing her, mouths and tongues mating in a sensual but now languid dance as they simply savored being together.

    “You don’t need to worry about my soul,” he said after the kiss was broken and they lay tied together in content comfort. “It is safe.”

    “How can you be sure?” she murmured, not really questioning him with doubt now so much as lazy curiosity.

    “Because you are my soul.”

    More questions and doubts and apologies would come, he knew. But in the end, they didn’t matter. They were the balance in each other that they had never known they were missing. Her strength and light even in the dark had driven out his blind hatred and guilt just as his open heart and strength had driven away her loneliness and sorrow. As they made love again that day and well into the next night before hunger drove them out to hunt, he knew that she believed him. And for now, belief in each other was all that mattered.

     

 


	2. Episode 13: Nick the Stampede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Feb Commission for Nathan Pitcock.
> 
>  
> 
> Based off of [This Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76Od4Y73hpI) from Trigun (Very, very loosely based) on request. I love how it turned out, story and art wise, personally. :)

    In a world where gunplay is a way of life and the helpless are always subjected to the will of the strong, mammals would tell stories of heroes that wander the land. These heroes fight for the weak, defend those who cannot defend themselves and defeat evil at every turn. On a world where the sun could kill the unprepared as easily as a bullet, these lone figures often failed to appear when the people cried out for a savior. When violent gangs, greedy opportunists, and the lawless wealthy spread over the land unchecked, hope started to fade that there would ever be such a hero again.

    He arrived out of nowhere. A long figure walking the deserts on nothing more than his two paws. Indestructible, never failing to appear when the people needed them the most. Destruction was often left in his wake, destruction brought by the downfall of those who abused their strength. And then after flashing a charming smile, giving a cheerful wave, and with no desire for reward or request for thanks, he would vanish into the deserts again. Hope had returned, though none knew where he came from or where he went when he left.

    One bunny, Judy Hopps, determined to know more about him, searched far and wide for this lonely fox. The monumental task, one that seemed impossible to many at first, led her to meet a strange fox. At first, she dismissed him. He was silly. He was a smart ass. Charming as he could be, he also sometimes seemed a coward who shrunk away from fights when taunted and pushed by lowlifes. He escaped dangerous situations with what she considered pure luck and random chance.

    Until the day the mammals of one small town cried out for a savior. Madmammals came with the heated wind, threatened the town and all in it if “Nick the Wilde” wasn’t turned over to them. And to her shock, to her horror, the strange fox stepped forward to meet them. Suddenly fearful and expecting the death of this strange fox she had come to see as a friend, she watched in awe with the rest of the town when he moved like lightening. His feet carried him faster than she had ever seen a mammal move before; his gun roared and spit fire, and his eyes took on a determined calm that almost frightened her. He won the day with seeming ease, sparing the lives of those who had tried to take his. She knew then that she had found him, as strange as he seemed. And while he was not the perfect, flawless hero that the stories told, to the bunny that followed him to learn more…

    He seemed invincible.  
  


* * *

 

    What sounded like a stampede in the adjacent room brought the bunny’s mind out of her work so suddenly that the pen in her paw went flying across the room as she tried, and failed, to stop herself from falling out of her chair. Luckily, the fall was painless enough to permit her to roll onto her feet only a second after impact, allowing her to turn her gaze to the paper-thin wall where the sounds of cursing and growling filtered through. Fear spiked as she pushed herself to her feet and sprinted for the door, grabbing the belt with her six-shooter as she went.

    “Nick! Nick, I’m coming!”

    In the weeks they had traveled the dark and barrel waste together, not once had she heard him curse like he was now. The sounds were pained and caused a spurt of panic as she rushed towards his door, her paw tightening on the wooden grip as she gripped the doorknob and swung it inward. “Nick, are you alrig….”

    Her words died in her throat and the gun sagged to her side as she took in the sight of the room. Nothing was wrong that she could see, aside from the fact that his back was turned to her and he was muttering to himself while running a towel over his damp ears absently. Surprised at first when she realized that he wasn’t in any apparent danger, she allowed her raised gun to sag to her side when it registered that she was staring at his bare back. Long and leanly muscled, as she had expected, it wasn’t the naked state of the male that she noticed at first. It was the wasteland of scars that greeted her gaze. The variety and freshly regrown skin over some furless patches told her that not all of them were old. Some of them were relatively new, a few months into healing at the most, and she found her eyes drifting lower as she examined the long gash that ran the length of his spine. The scars stopped short of his tail, which interested her.

    That was when her skin started to burn under her fur when she realized that she was looking at the very bare ass that the tail was attached too.

    “I’m fine,” he said loudly, still sounding annoyed as he started to move around the room again with a slight limp. Clearly, he had missed her entry into his room. Where her eyes had been on what she had decided was a very nice fox butt, her eyes were now filled with the cream-colored fur of his sheath and the full sac below when he turned without looking at the door. “I just stubbed my…”

    When his voice died, her eyes rose. Not entirely sure why she wasn’t running out of the room because the part of her that was mortified was demanding that she do just that, she stayed where she was as her gaze traveled the length of his torso. Just like his back, there were scars. In many cases, they were gruesome. One even had a metal grating over his ribs in what she assumed had been a surgical attempt to keep his internal organs or bones in place, a wound that she couldn’t imagine how he had survived at all. There were burns, bullet wounds, and what looks like a poorly healed bite from a large predator on his ribs. The embarrassed desire to flee from the very naked male was overcome by the sorrow that clawed at her heart, and she found herself stepping further into the room.

    “Nick,” she whispered, not sure what she was supposed to say or even what she wanted to say. She placed her gun on the side-table near the door, her gaze lifting to his. If he had been surprised by her entry or embarrassed himself at his state of undress, he didn’t show it. Emerald green eyes rested on hers with what she could only describe as calm understanding.

    “I know,” he murmured, letting both arms drop from the towel as he held her eyes. One arm that was cybernetic. She had assumed it was an augmentation, to improve his combat skills. But now she could see the scars running away from it. Her stomach knotted as pity tried to fill her. “It’s okay if you’re disgusted.”

    “What?” she whispered, her voice almost nonexistent. She couldn’t even comprehend what he had said and shook her head quickly. They were both surprised when she rushed across the room and placed her paws on his scarred chest as she looked up at him with wet eyes. “No. No! That’s not it at all. I just… I didn’t expect this. What happened? How did this even happen to you?”

    “The price of being a good guy?” he said, his muzzle curving into one of his charming smiles. How easily he did it was questionable. She could see the sadness in green eyes as she held them until the smile slowly faded and his eyes lowered to the paws on his chest. It may have been her imagination or the realization that her own was beating quickly in her chest, but she could have sworn that his heart sped up as he stared down at them for a long moment before he continued. “We all know that this isn’t a kind world, Judy. This is the price of trying to be what everyone else is not.”

    “There are good mammals out there,” she said, her muzzle turning into a frown when he reached up to gently remove her paws from his chest. She took a step to follow him when he moved towards the bed. “There are! I know you’ve seen it. You have to see it!”

    “Of course, there are good mammals,” he said, tossing the towel onto the floor before reaching forward to pick up his pants. He stopped when she jumped onto the bed and stepped on said pants facing him with a determined expression fixed on her muzzle. “Are you going to let me get dressed?”

    “No,” she said, going so far as to kick one foot back to send the pants flying off the bed behind her. The action caused him to raise one brow and straighten up, his tail swaying behind his still very nude form. “Is this the price of not killing? I haven’t mentioned it before. I thought maybe you were sparing them to spare me, to protect me somehow. But that’s not it, is it?”

    “No,” he admitted after a moment of silence, during which she watched him fold his arms over his chest and stand hips shot. Playful eyes watching her as he made no attempt to hide himself from her. “You do know that standing in a room with a naked male sends that male a pretty clear signal. Even if he is disfigured.”

    She considered him for a moment in silence, resisting the desire to chew on the inside of her lip as she held his gaze. He was trying to distract her by drawing her attention to his nudity. Nudity that he, from his own words, thought she would find disgusting. She steeled herself, drawing a deep breath before she called his bluff. Green eyes widened when she stepped closer to the edge of the bed and before he could take a step back, she gripped his shoulders with her paws to draw him closer to her. She saw the hesitation, but also the interest and hope in that gaze when he glanced down at her lips for a brief moment before he opened his muzzle to speak. And she struck, just as his lips parted.

    Standing on her foot pads to elevate herself, she tipped her head to the side and pressed her mouth to his in a clumsy kiss that had her long front teeth smashing into his lip hard enough to make him yelp. Pulling back, skin burning with embarrassment, ready to apologize while cursing herself for messing up what could have been a great moment, she stopped when those lips curved upward. Trembling a bit, nose twitching furiously when his flesh and blood paw came up to cup the back of her head, she found herself pulled in for another try. Her eyes fluttered closed when the much softer, much more patient kiss showed her how their mouths could fit together. The scent of him filled her every breath, the twitch of her nose slowing as she sucked in deeper breaths of clean male fox. She didn’t know what to expect, even as anticipation caused her stomach to tighten and her thighs to squirm when he tucked his mouth against hers and parted his lips again. The slick dance of a lick teased lightly over her lips, filling her senses with the taste of him when she parted them to allow him to explore her mouth as her tongue curiously rolled over his. An exploration that soon had their arms wrapped around each other, holding tightly as she felt her world tilt and swim. A sensation that she realized was largely because they were now lying side by side in the bed, once she was able to think clearly.

    Eyes as wide as they were soft, she raised them to him as a warmth spread through her. A warmth that she knew would build into heat if she stayed where she was for much longer. He smelled so good, his paws, even the mechanical one, were very gentle on her as he unhurriedly stroked her back through her shirt. His tongue licked over his mouth slowly, his body adjusted slightly, and she was drastically more aware of how nude he was when she felt the brush of his sheath against the inside of her thigh. Not that she blamed him for it. She was the one who had draped her leg over his hip to draw him closer, after all.

    “I’m not disgusted,” she whispered softly, her paws sliding up the back of his neck slowly. There she found another scar, one that she explored curiously for a moment before allowing her to touch to rest at the base of his ears. Lips curved softly in a smile when he tilted his head into the light scratch of her short claws at their base, a little rumble leaving him after his eyes dropped closed. “But why? You’re, for lack of a better word, amazing. I know you could beat any of them without much effort if you weren’t so determined to save everyone. They would kill you without a second thought, wouldn’t they?”

    “I try to think that they wouldn’t sometimes,” he muttered, the low hum of his voice so close to her causing her fur to stand on end in a most pleasant way. “But of course, more often than I would like I am reminded of how unrealistic that is.”

    Her gaze dropped to the patched mass of metal that covered the scars on the left side of his chest. A wound that she couldn’t even imagine a normal mammal surviving, much less being able to continue to fight and protect life. Even when some of those lives might not have been worth saving.

    “Like I said, this planet isn’t a place overflowing with kindness,” he continued, opening his eyes just a fraction to look at her. She felt the slow caress of his flesh and fur paw slide up her back, the sort of slow and curious touch that told her he was wondering how far he could go and how intimate he could be. “The ones who run things, walking over normal mammals in the process, don’t care who they hurt. Some of those who wander from town to town killing for sport might have been good, once upon a time. People are only as a good as this world allows them to be.”

    “But what about you?” she asked again, leaning in to press her forehead against the center of his chest. Curling in closer to him, she closed her own eyes as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. It soothed her and amazed her. Just the fact that it still beat given what he must have been through. “The world has tried to change you, hasn’t it?”

    “And you,” he commented, and she could instantly tell by his softly playful tone that he was trying to change the subject. “You’ve remained a good mammal.”

    “Nick,” she sighed, taking another moment to root her nose through his fur softly before she raised her head to look up at him. “We’re talking about those like you. The ones who can make a difference. Who can stand up and survive…” She waved one paw down at the ruin of his torso once before she continued. “…this without becoming bitter and hateful.”

    “Who says I’m not bitter?” he murmured, resting his muzzle between her ears, preventing her from lifting her gaze to see if he was serious. “Besides, if I didn’t do it, who would?”

    “Dumb fox,” she whispered, struggling to keep the tears at bay as she wrapped her arms around him again and squeezed him close.

    Lying together in the in the silent room as minutes ticked by, she felt no real desire to move. Even when she was again reminded of how naked he was when she felt a twitch in his sheath, she didn’t move away. He on the other hand suddenly seemed to realize that she might have felt the slight yet obvious motion, and the reason for it as his paws had wandered down awfully close to her butt.

    “You should go back to your room,” he said at length, even if the word spurred neither of them to make it happen. In fact, she wiggled against him just a little. Or more precisely, her hips wiggled in his paws as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes when he seemed to take the hint. The grip of large paws on her rear, both real and mechanical, caused her a shiver a little as she stuck her tongue out at him. “I mean if you want to.”

    “I’m thinking about it,” she teased, finding it oddly easy to relax this close to him. Relax and quietly want as one of his paws started a slowly repetitive caress over her back, starting between her shoulder blades and stopping at the base of her tail. A tail that twitched when she narrowed her eyes on him. “You were cursing and yelling when I came in here.”

    “Yes, I was,” he responded, one brow quirking in response to the oddly timed question.

    “You stubbed your toe.”

    “I did.” The brow remained quirked when his paw gently gripped her tail, causing her to shiver as he allowed the fur to slide through his fingers before he started the process over again.

    “You survived all of this, and you were crying like a kit because you stubbed your toe?”

    “Stubbing your toe hurts!” he said in response to her playful grin, causing her to muffle a laugh in his chest. “It might be the second worst pain in the world. And I wasn’t crying. I was cursing. Very Toddish, strong cursing.”

    “Big strong fox can’t take a little stubbed toe,” she giggled, sliding her arms around his neck as he tried his best to look offended. The smile creeping up the corners of his muzzle diminished it, only to have it vanished when she pressed her lips to his again in a short but welcome kiss. She enjoyed it for a few seconds before she asked in a breathy voice, “Which piece of furniture injured your poor toes, anyway?”

    “The bed,” he muttered lightly, his muzzle tilting back as she trailed kissed along the underside of his muzzle slowly. “Why?”

    “Just wondering,” she replied, smiling to herself at feeling that twitch against her thigh again when her paws ran along the back of his neck lightly. “Just wanted to know which one to thank for it in the morning.”


	3. Like The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rieth over on DA had this story made for Selaxes' story https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12057900/6/Tails-of-the-High-Seas
> 
> Art by TheWyvernsWeaver: http://thewyvernsweaver.deviantart.com/
> 
> Sexy adventures on the high seas. ;)

    Falling on the ship with a speed and force that he had only seen once before, the storm roared around the Night Howler with a savagery that only the angry sea could provide. Some sailors would wonder what ship or captain had angered the ocean so deeply that it would unleash such a typhoon, but the fox at the helm had no such illusions or superstitions. This was what it meant to live on the open sea; to ride the waves and savor the feeling of freedom that only came when the salty sea air ruffled the fur, a captain had to be ready to face the fury of the storm.

    This was the most perfect example of that fury he could remember. The wheel struggled against his paws as the ship, tempted to go its own way by the strength of waves and current, resisted with enough strength that it made his arms ache and burn. Every moment of simply keeping the ship on course was a battle, one that was often lost as waves demanded attention. The monster wave moving towards the bulwarks, for example. Large enough to be clearly seen coming even through the wall of water the rain made, it was the sort of wave that could drown a ship if ignored or handled incorrectly. Preparing to meet it, feet braced with claws dug in to hold his balance as he bore down to force the wheel to move as he willed it. It turned reluctantly, still determined to follow the call of the sea and wind ravaging the storm sails, but it still turned.

    The shouts of the crew reached his ears, as they struggled themselves to secure lines and strap down the main guns when their supports started to buckle but were mostly ignored as he focused himself on keeping the ship from kicking half of them into the waves. Their shouts increased when some of them noticed the wave, though the voices did not hold the pitch of panic. Simply warning, telling him that he didn’t need to take his eyes from the coming behemoth to make sure they fared well.

    “Get that canon secure!” he heard Delgato bellow, perhaps one of the few voices that could still carry ship-wide over the howl of wind and groans of the ship. “Everyone else, brace and cover! If the waves grab you today, they’ll keep you for themselves!”

    Of course, there was danger out at sea. He knew it as well as he knew the shade of his own fur or the feel of his wife’s fur under his finger pads. But there was always the thrill of it. The sea was an angry lover: wild, uncontrolled, and glorious.  Screaming her furies one moment, calm and soothing as a cloudless sky the next, but always a thing of beauty to be respected. Much like the gray bunny that he saw wrap a line around her waist on the deck below. It didn’t matter that she was dressed as one of the crew, in a simple white wrapped tunic and brown breeches that were soaked to the point of pointlessness under the constant crests of waves and beat of rain.

    His Judy was like the sea. Unpredictable. Frightening at times, always exhilarating, and something that he was sure he couldn’t live without. When her eyes rose and found his were on her, she held them for a long moment. He couldn’t see through the sometimes nearly solid wall of rain what emotions rolled through her but he could see that she wasn’t afraid. Trust in him and the crew she had joined to be with him, perhaps. Or simply the same insanity that had driven her to become a stowaway on a ship full of males at sea for weeks or months at a time, for the love of the fox she had given her virginity to. Whatever the reason was, it had him sending a toothy grin her way before his focus returned to the now looming wall of water.

    When the bow of the ship began to rise, his grip tightened on the spokes of the wheel to keep the heading straight into the wave. There was a feeling of pressure, of simple force of motion when the momentum of the ship joined the motion of the wave to send the ship high and at a long forty-five-degree tilt. It was enough to make even his stomach roll for a moment when his forward vision became more sky than the sea. He timed it perfectly and paw over paw turned the wheel hard to starboard so that as she ship came to the crest of the wave, it was already tilting so that the bow of the ship didn’t break over the top and send the ship plummeting into the hard sea below. Instead, he rode down the backside of the wave in an almost gentle tilt as it moved beyond them. Though gentle was a relative term. The near feeling of weightlessness as they dropped came to an abrupt and harsh stop when the hull of the ship met the next oncoming wave with enough force to sink the bow below the brine for a moment. The shock and sudden drop in speed caused the lines to buckle and one near the wheel to snap and break free. He managed to duck it before it took his head off, but he felt the whip and heard the whistle of it move past him.

    “Secure that line!” Delgato roared as it swung and snapped dangerously close to him at times. Unable to release the wheel, he could do little more than hope that it didn’t strike him before a blur of gray bounded onto the bridge. Even with the toss of the ship, she managed to catch the free line. Catching it and securing it were two different matters, he knew. He feared for a moment that her size would be an issue, where normally the larger mammals on board were responsible for handling free lines in a storm. But as she always managed to do, his mate showed her size to be an advantage in unexpected ways when she hauled the rope around the cleat by jumping up onto the rail and swinging around it with the rope gripped in both paws. His heart leapt into his throat with the action, which for a moment had a vision of her lost to the waves, before she swung back on deck and braced one foot on the railing as she pulled the line taut and tied it off.

    Even as she finished, she cast a grin with sparkling violet eyes and looped her arm around the rope to brace herself as she stood beside him. When lightning flashed in the distance and the rumble of thunder came behind them, it was with the sparkle of not so distant sunlight on the horizon that he realized the storm would soon pass. Holding the ship steady, he returned her grin as he realized how lucky a captain he was to have two loves of his life so close at paw.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    The storm had passed to give way to sun covered sea not far distant, even if the waters remained rough in its passing and rain still drizzled in a slow haze of large drops. A grueling day at sea meant that most of the sailors were above deck, making certain that there was no unrepairable damage to the Night Howler. There had been no injuries and after the first check of canons and food stores, nothing seemed to have been lost beyond a little time making sure that everything was moved back into place after the ship had been held at such a steep angle for so long. For the captain, who left things in the hands of his first mate, it was time to retire while the sea remained his ally. None complained when he relieved his wife from her duties to join him in the Captain’s Quarters, as her shift would have ended within the hour anyway.

    They were both soaked through the fur and to the skin, which didn’t bother him nearly as much as it might have normally. She was there, after all, and she was just as soaked as he was. Which afforded him some lovely views of his Judith as she walked into the cabin before him. He took in the sight of her: breeches plastered to her hips in a way that made his paws itch to hold them, tunic so wet that he could see the gray of her fur through the fabric, and the soggy state of her tail. The latter was amazingly cute as that tail twitched slightly, sending tiny drops of water everywhere. A twitch that was caused, he noted, by the fact that she had caught him staring at her. Lavender eyes were on him over her shoulder, a little smile on her muzzle and spark in her eyes that told him she appreciated his attention. And his wandering eyes.

    “Captain, is there something wrong with my clothing?” she asked, her voice hovering just between serious and coy. He watched, fascinated, as she managed to slip one shoulder of the tunic down without seeming to move much of anything at all until he could see the wet gray fur of her back exposed.

    “I am afraid so,” he stated, wandering closer to her as he pulled his own shirt out of his belt and over his head. The wet splat it made when it hit the floor didn’t bother either of them. “Mister Wilde, I must insist that you remove the rest. For your health.”

    “Aye aye, Captain,” she said, turning to face him as he came closer. Rather than move to obey, however, she reached up to slide her fingers across his chest in a slow caress that had his blood warming even through the chill of damp fur. The inside of her ears pinkened slightly, the other tiny paw joining until they were both lightly smoothing the fur of his chest. When he felt the pressure of her short claws against his skin, it caused him to shiver lightly, his sheath filling as hints of arousal became more obvious desire.

    The ship picked that moment to rock at a hard angle. While not enough to concern either of them, it was enough to make their bodies sway and her paws to miss a beat. She cast a sheepish grin up at him, though he only took the interruption as a chance to make sure that they were in a similar state of dress. As he pulled the tunic over her head, he savored the white and gray that it exposed. A smooth belly, the firm swell of breasts that were hardly a pawful for the fox, and shoulders that begged to be nibbled on. He wanted his paws on every inch of her in that moment but saw the unsteady sway in her as the ship rocked again. Her sea legs were still developing, he knew. As did she, clearly, when she blushed a bit.

    “Perhaps we should take this to more stable ground?” she asked, casting a glance to the bed where almost all their lovemaking took place.

    The idea struck him quickly as she turned to move towards where her gaze wandered, and his paw was just as quick to reach out to take her arm. She released a little gasp when he drew her towards him, facing away, with her back against his belly. He made very sure that she could feel the thickness of his arousal against her damp rear when he did so. “The bed is dry, and we are not,” he reminded her, sliding his paws slowly up the length of her belly. He felt her shiver in anticipation, unresisting as the pads of his fingers danced lightly over her breasts. “You need to learn to move with the sea, Carrots. Not resist it.”

    She was about to question him. He could see the curious look in her eyes when she looked back at him, but her question was silenced when he stepped with her towards his desk on the other side of the cabin. A little gasp escaped her when he took her paws and placed them on the edge of the desk, lowering himself so he could slide his tongue down the rim of one long ear slowly. In an instant, she was perfectly putty in his paws. Her eyes fluttered closed, her scent deepening and sweetening until his mouth watered and his arousal became an ache of need. “Will you show me?” she managed to moan out when his pads brushed her nipples, wet flesh on wet fur causing noticeable shivers to ripple through her as she tried to press back against him.

    “Oh, yes,” he murmured and though it pained him to do so because the soft mounds in his paws were so warm and her little moans so delightful, he released them to step back from her just a bit.

     She seemed no happier about it than he did, but stayed as she was when he unbuckled his belt while watching her. The way her tongue ran over her lips slowly when cloth gave way to quickly hardening crimson made him consider teasing her with it, later. For now, he removed the wet clothing quickly and kicked them aside before he moved close to her again. She jumped just a little when the tip of his length brushed the base of her tail, though quickly following that she pressed her hips further away from the desk towards him. He took the invitation, deft paws untying the belt of her breeches easily before he slipped his paws between the waistband and fur. His fingers molded to her hips as he drew them down, felt the slow flex of the muscles in her rear when his thumbs brushed the cheeks adoringly. With the barrier of rough fabric gone, all he felt was wet fur and warmth as his arousal rested between her cheeks; cheeks that he squeezed together until they half wrapped around his cock. His hips gave a slow forward grind that had her whimpering in response to the throb of heated flesh, the bold new action was short but caused a spike in her scent that had his mouth watering.

    “You have to move with it,” he whispered, leaning over her as one paw moved to rest on the desk beside her. The other moved to grip his shaft, allowing him to angle the tip down until he felt the already wet heat of her sex kiss the tip. Her soft gasp was followed by a low groan as he demonstrated in the most pleasant of ways by sliding the tip over the mouth of her sex in time with the sway of the ship and sea. “Embrace it rather than resisting it until it becomes second nature.”

    “Nick,” she nearly whined, her hips trying to push back into him. She still had the lack of patience that came with inexperience, which was something that he desperately loved about her. Instead of giving into it, he drew his hips back when she tried to slide him into her, making her groan in frustration and cry out when he nipped at the base of her ear.

    “Listen to your captain, Wilde,” he hummed, feeling her still as he resumed the slow, uneven slide of his tip against her now soaked folds. Her attempts to take him stopped, allowing him to torment them both for what seemed like forever before the trembling bunny seemed to realize what he wanted from her. She started to rock, as well. Her hips not thrusting back, but slowly rolling back into him until he felt the tip lightly nudge against the entrance to that welcoming heat. This time, however, instead of trying to take him in against the sway of the sea, she rocked forward when it came. Seeing those hips and that delightful rear in motion was as much a torture as it was a delight. He was so hard now that he almost decided then and there to forget the sea and take his other love without restraint. “That’s it. Go where the sea takes you.”

    The sea seemed to love him once more. As soon as he spoke, the ship rolled to starboard deeply, drawing her hips back to him. And this time, he welcomed the heat of her body by following through until he sank into her to the sheath. Her moan was strained, high-pitched, and joyful when he felt her body give into him. Looking down between them, he could see the softer pink of her sex stretched around the red flesh of his shaft. The pleasure of that sight was almost as intense as the feeling when she squeezed down around him on the next rock of the ship, a sensation that caused a growl to leave him as he closed his teeth over one ear. He would never get over how sensitive they were, as that seemed to draw as much of a reaction as his length inside of her. She positively came alive under him, grinding her hips into him with every rock of the ship until the fur between them was a saturated mess of aroused bunny and needy fox.

    “N-nick, please,” her voice called, and he replied by drawing himself upright behind her and taking her hips into his paws.

    This afforded him a fantastic view as he drew back, the full length of him glistening with the scent of aroused bunny, before - with the next rock of the ship - he drove his hips forward with more force. And because she was his passion, even over his love of the sea, he lost rhythm as need had him taking her with more speed than the rocking could provide. The constant slap of wet fur on wet fur filled the cabin, along with the heated cries of his mate as she allowed herself to lean forward until her face was pressed into a pile of parchment on the desk. What it was, he couldn’t remember. He just knew that the sight of her like this, with her ass pressing back into his every buck of his hips, had his lust rise until his thrusts grew rougher and quicker to meet both of their need. He slid into her hard and deep until he felt the trembling of her body, saw her eyes widen and her mouth fall open as she climaxed around him. It took nothing more than that for him to pump forward one more time, his paws tightening as pleasure blinded him to everything but the thickening of his knot and the feel of the bunny under him as he erupted into her.

    He would never know if it was the feeling of his warm seed flooding her or the thickening bulge at the base of his length that set her off again but in the end, it didn’t matter. Her sex came alive around him, rippling so intensely that it almost felt like sucking around him. The sensation was enough to weaken his knees, forcing him to catch his weight by releasing her hips and holding the edge of the desk himself as his sac twitched with each thick throb and release. There was nothing to compare to it and he knew nothing ever would. He may have loved the sea, but he would worship this bunny until the final breath left his lungs and there was no life in him to give her.

    “I love you,” he panted, his voice low and thick against the back of her neck as they both tried to recover.

    “You-you’re not supposed to tell a bunny that you love her while still joined,” she groaned, her eyes now closed as she seemed content to just stay where she was while he continued to pulse within her. “But I love you, too.”

    “That rule only applies if the words have not been spoken before,” he chuckled, feeling the strength slowly return to his legs as he nuzzled and kissed the back of her neck. “Or may not be spoken again. And I love you, my mate. So you can rest assured, I will say it many more times, in passion and out.”

    “Good,” she murmured softly, her eyes still closed before she grinned slightly. He knew that grin and had to resist the urge to chuckle when she spoke again. “You almost fell, Captain.”

    “I did,” he smirked, nibbling on the base of her ear until she shivered and moaned again - just because he could. “I may have my sea legs, my mate. But I had forgotten the strength of will it takes to stand steady against the pleasures of a certain bunny.”

                               

     

 


	4. Unwrapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissions from NoahTheFewkes! I loved writing this and decided to link it to the next story to follow. Enjoy!
> 
>  

    “Come on Wilde,” Fangmeyer purred against one of his ears, making it twitch a few times quickly before he rolled his eyes and turned them to her. The much larger mammal was crouched down beside him, her broad stripped muzzle curved upward in a grin as she gently squeezed his shoulder. Or held onto his shoulder to keep him from escaping, he decided as she continued. “It’s your birthday. You need to cut loose a little. Relax. You did admit that your last date was, what? Two years ago?”

    “We’ll cover the cost and we promise you’ll have a good time,” Grizzoli said, his throaty rumble of a voice close to his other ear. Personal space was clearly not an option to them right at the moment. “If you don’t, we’ll leave you alone and never try to set you up again.”

    It was this promise, which he only half believed but would still hold them to, that had him grunting slightly as he reached up with both paws and lightly shoved their muzzles away with a chuckle.

    “Clawhauser, I can’t believe that you’re in on this, big guy,” he commented, green eyes narrowing on the bubbly and bubble shaped cheetah leaning over the front desk. The hopeful look on the friendly face was actually a bit of a disappointment to the fox. The Cheetah hinted with constant little nudges towards Judy of all mammals, talking about how adorable they were together. Crazy as that might have been, it was still slightly annoying that the bubbly male had suddenly jumped on the ‘Find Nick A Vixen’ ship.

    Not that he had ever really considered anything more between himself and Judy than the friendship they shared. She was a bunny, after all. An amazing, cute (as long as he didn’t say it out loud, it was fine), motivated bunny who deserved to have an equally cute, motivated, no doubt much less amazing buck. Then they could have an amazing family and populate the world with what were obviously superior genes. As her best friend, he would be happy for her. He hadn’t given up on the possibility of finding someone to settle down with himself. He wasn’t all doom and gloom, after all. Not anymore. She had changed him, helped him realize that his dream of being a part of a pack had never been entirely out of his reach. Contentment the likes of which he had never felt was his because even if the work was hard and often dangerous, he belonged somewhere now. He had the best bunny in all Zootopia and Bunnyburrow as his partner and best friend.

    If he managed to find someone who he liked half as much as Judy, who also happened to be a vixen, he would be one happy fox.

    “You’ll like her!” Clawhauser gushed, his body all but bouncing over the desk as he rocked excitedly back and forth. “From what I hear, she’s been wanting to go out with you for a while. She’s cute and funny and nice and she’s talked about you before…”

    “Clawhauser,” the tigress chimed in just as the chubby officer went off the rails and had hearts form in his eyes. “He said yes already. There is no need to scare the poor male.”

     _Talked about me before, huh?_ he thought, inwardly sighing at the idea of this date being with some vixen who was on the “Nick Wilde” fan wagon. The number of fans had grown since his graduation from the academy had gone public. Vixens from all walks of life calling, emailing, showing up outside of the station by ‘chance’ as he left with Judy at the end of the day.  _I guess I can’t avoid it now._

    “All right, all right,” he groused, hooking his thumbs into his belt as he wandered away from them a few steps. “Someone text me the restaurant, the time, and where I can get a cheap coffin for when my birthday dies a slow death. I’ll be there.”

    “All right!” Clawhauser cheered, then paused and frowned as Nick walked towards the exit with a slightly annoyed twitch at the end of his tail. “I think? Do you think we should have told him?”

    “Nah,” Grizzoli grinned, dark eyes sparkling as he watched the fox exit the lobby. “He’s going to have a very happy birthday, if she has her way.”

______________________________________________________________________________

    “Who goes on blind dates anymore?” Nick muttered to himself, swirling the glass of the rather good Rioja absently as he glanced around the restaurant again. It wasn’t high society, really, but it certainly was on the high end of what a cop could normally afford. Suit and tie not required, of course, but it did compel one to dress respectably. Which was why he was wearing the gray turtleneck and jeans, had combed his fur, and wore just a touch of scent under his ears. The starter of good wine did help ease the annoyance of being there in the first place, enough so that he was almost relaxed enough to believe he might be able to make an evening of it.

     _If she ever shows up. And as long as my date doesn’t jump out in front of me and start screaming my name like a fan girl,_  he thought as he raised the glass for another sip.

    “Nick!”

    Of course, that particularly familiar voice shouting his name didn’t fill him with the dread he had expected as his eyes raised towards the entrance of the restaurant. The bunny had drawn a few other gazes with her exuberant shout, a fact that was completely lost on the fox as he stared at his partner with a glass of wine precariously close to spilling in his lap.

    While she was wearing a familiar shade of dark blue, the happily smiling and waving bunny certainly wasn’t in her uniform. The long dark blue dress was simple enough at first glance, but because he took more than a glance –  _hot bunny –_ he could easily see that it hugged every single inch of her like a second coat of fur. Maybe even a little tighter than that, which became apparent as she made her way over to his table with the same warm smile lighting her face. Because he had never seen her in anything other than her ZPD uniforms, casual shirts, and jeans, and her carrot farmer get up when she’d returned from Bunnyburrow unexpectedly, he was more than a little shell-shocked. And the shell that left him feeling dazed and slightly concussed was a rabbit. A rabbit with curves.

    He had to force himself to keep his eyes from drifting to the hips that the dress clung to, very nearly putting her already form-fitting uniform to shame by comparison. Maybe it was the lack of a duty belt that made the curvature of those hips even more noticeable. He was certain he imagined the way they swayed a bit when she moved towards him, but even if imagined he had to force his eyes from the hypnotic tick of them. Of course, lifting his eyes to her face didn’t help dispel the –  _hot bunny –_ running through his mind, either. Strapless and shoulderless, the dress allowed the gentle slope of white fur that ran down her throat to spread just before it vanished into the blue of a snuggly tied chest-line. The effect had him curious. Curious of what it might feel like to slide one finger down the curve of her throat so he could experience how soft the fur must have been.

    That she was close enough for him to do just that had him realizing that she was standing in front of him, her long ears high and the smile never leaving her muzzle as she watched him. He managed to right himself with a smile as he quickly set down the glass of wine. “Hey! Carrots! What are you doing here?”

    “Well, I was,” she began, and he watched as she paused before continuing. The consideration in her eyes as he stood to greet her lasted for a few seconds before her smile turned a little sly. “I was here for a date, but he never showed. You? Why are you here all alone on your birthday?”

    “Ah, well,” he said, ignoring the little pang of what couldn’t possibly be desire that warmed his blood. “Some of the guys figured that the bad cake and silly hats for lunch weren’t enough torture for me. So, they forced me to go out on a blind date. And as you can see, it is going very well. This date is so blind, no one can see my date.”

    He grinned when she released a titter of laughter, his eyes warming as he stood to move to the other side of the table. Pulling out the chair, he waved for her to sit. As she graciously accepted the invitation, his gaze drifted down her back slowly. A simple mental assurance that she was still his partner, even in the dress, was destroyed by the happy twitch of her tail above the tightly wrapped swell of a perfect rear. Feeling heat rush up the back of his neck, he averted his eyes and managed to have his typical smile in place when he returned to his seat. There was a sweetness to her scent, too, he realized. Something earthy, alluring, delicate, and enough to make his mouth water for a moment before he remembered that she had put the scent on to entice her absent date.

     _His loss,_ he thought as he took his seat again, wondering what kind of idiot buck would shirk a date with the vision across from him. If he, a fox, was stunned by how she looked, he could only imagine how another bunny might have reacted.

    “I guess I can sit here and wait with you for a while,” she commented, her eyes reflecting her smile as she reached out and plucked the untouched glass from the table, holding it out and giving it a little wiggle. When he managed to smoothly pour her a glass, while acting as though he knew what he was doing by giving the bottle a little twist at the end, she lifted it to her lips with her eyes trained on his. “If she does show up, we’ll see if I feel like handing you over.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

    Said date never did show up, which he found himself grateful for as they decided to have dinner. So instead of an awkward evening of poorly pulled off small talk paired with quality food and wine, his evening was filled with easy conversation, laughter, and the warmth he always felt when he spent time alone with Judy. Paired with quality food and wine. And the presence of a particularly gorgeous bunny, who he could hardly bring himself to tear his eyes from for the entire evening, made losing track of time very easy. It hadn’t been until he realized that they were the only two mammals in the restaurant that exactly how long they had been there had become apparent. With a hasty apology to the wait staff, who remained professional through all of it, their exit was made.

    “Then the giraffe said to the hippo, ‘How did you get up here, anyway?’”

    The completion of the joke was met with a quick burst of snorting laughter from the bunny beside him as they climbed the stairs towards her apartment. Playing the role of the gentlemammal, his arm was held out a bit so she could hold onto it until they reached the top. Once they did, he never had the chance to withdraw it as she leaned into him. There was an oddly sharp skip of his heart when the soft bunny stepped closer to him and pressed into his side, her head tilted to rest against his arm for the few steps it took them to reach her door. The softly feminine scent still lingered around her, he realized. Perhaps even deepened when she chuckled to herself, rubbing her cheek against his sweater for a moment. The feeling of loss when she pulled away was enough to have him wondering about the validity of their being just friends, especially when she turned her eyes towards him. The look was a little shy, a little curious and – god help him – very sexy when she blinked slowly.

    “Have you figured it out yet, Nick?” she asked, reaching up to slide her paw down the front of his sweater slowly. The flicker of heat that the touch ignited in his gut caused a little twinge in his sheath and a dumbfounded look as he tried to process what she was asking. When he didn’t respond right away, she grinned slightly and turned away from him to unlock her door.

    With a brain that was working at incredibly slow speeds, he watched her as he tried to process the change in attitude. Surely he imagined the way her hips cocked to the side slightly, and it must have been a friendly look she shot him over her shoulder as the lock clicked, her ears down in a way that made her look supremely feminine. A friendly look that shot a sliver of lust down his spine when she pushed the door open and turned back to him. Trying to get his thoughts together only seemed to make it worse when she took his paw, placed something in his palm and used her paws to close it as she leaned up to peck a kiss under his chin.

    “Hold this for me,” she purred softly, the tone of her voice making his mouth go dry when she turned to walk into the apartment.

    Any idea that that was the end of it fled as he watched the dress she wore start to fall apart. Starting at the belly, it slowly began to unravel and slide jealously over the smooth curves of her body. He found himself envious of the silky material as it floated down her hips, swam loosely over the now mostly exposed curve of what he not realized was one fantastic butt before it slithered over her tail and floated to the floor. He followed it dumbly with his gaze for a moment, licking his lips when he realized that what she had pressed into his paw had been an edge of the dress itself. Green eyes, while still slightly confused, flared with lust as she bent down at the hips to pick the opposite side of the blue fabric. Bent down facing  _away_  from him, giving him a view that had his pants instantly tightening to the point of aching before she righted herself.

    “Now that you’ve unwrapped your present,” she said, tugging on her end of the dress until he felt the pull on his end. He was dumbfounded, but not a complete idiot. He followed the lead, stepping into the apartment as she reeled him in like a fish on a hook. “You have to play with her. If you’re interested, Officer Wilde.”

    “You’re my date,” he said weakly, disproving the idea that he wasn’t a complete idiot with the statement. To her credit, she only smiled. A slow, sultry smile that was just as hot as what he now he saw in her eyes. The affection was always there, but there was longing. Naked, basic desire which coupled with the slow twitch of her nose to tell him that he had obviously missed what had been there well before tonight.

    “Your present,” she corrected lightly, waiting until he was within arms reach to press against him with the full length of her now very naked body. He heard the door close behind him, swallowing hard when he realized that the deliciously sweet, feminine scent wasn’t perfume. It was her and it was getting deeper, noticeably so when he belly rubbed up and down over the bulge in his pants. Very intentionally. “Do you like it?”

    He didn’t know if love, lust, or simply enough time to process allowed his mind to start working again. But he knew it did, and his body followed as he ran one trembling finger down the curve of her neck. Just as soft as he had expected. Like raw silk, but warm and with the faint pulse of her heart right at his fingertips. It was so fast.

    “Hallelujah,” he said, a slow grin forming when she reached up to cup his muzzle and draw him down into a kiss.

     _Best. Birthday. Ever._


	5. Anniversary (Unwrapped Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissions from PeterLam! The follow up to Unwrapped and the direct result of Judy's plot. ;) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  

    The heat was the first thing he noticed. The mind of the sleeping fox was slowly, gently, and pleasantly draw into the waking world by a slick heat wrapped snuggly around the length of his arousal; arousal that he was only aware of at first because of the increasing ache of need, the growing throb of pleasure as that heat moved up. The chill of the morning air on his now wet cock was not welcomed and he stirred, rolling his head against the pillow with a mild grunt of annoyance that quickly turned into a growl of pleasure when the warmth returned. Returned slowly, at a pace that made his hips arch slightly when every inch of him was sheathed in bliss again.

    Next, he became aware of the scent. Sweetly familiar, wanted, savored as he drew in a deep breath of the musk of it mingled with his own smell. The musk of desire, feminine lust, exertion. Sex. Her scent, his mind already knew, even before he could form a coherent thought to identify the owner by name. Sugarcoated earth, feminine need, prey. It excited all sort of instincts in him, not the least of which was a hunger to taste the source. His muzzle opened before his eyes could even consider it, the pink muscle of his tongue sliding over his lips as his mouth moistened in need to taste. His parted lips were met with the gentle touch of silky fingertips. Fingertips that caused the scent of her lust to saturate his next breath and tease his taste buds as he licked the delicious flavor from her fur with a swipe of his tongue.

    That taste, which he eagerly lapped at with quick strokes of his tongue, was what finally started to drag his mind into wakefulness that his body had already started to enjoy. The dark gave way to soft gray, white, and soft blue light, only to have his vision blur for just a moment when he felt the slow roll and squeeze of his mate around his cock. Paws snapped up, long fingers easily finding and gripping hips that were already rising and falling with enough urgency to tell him that she was about to cum. Awake but finding it impossible to focus on anything but the bunny riding him with a look of bliss sketched on her face, instinct drove him to help her along. Using his paws, which were under the baby-blue nightshirt that she hadn’t bothered to take off, he quickened and strengthened her pace. The muffled beat of furred hips against furred hips, breathy whimpers of pleasure, and low growls that rolled through his chest were the first real sounds to reach his waking mind. The delightful music of need and passion combined with the far more wantonly sexual sounds of a very wet bunny pussy humping him with only one goal in mind now. A goal that she was seconds from reaching, though he knew he wouldn’t be joining her just yet.

    As expected, as he now wanted, she rose with an arch to her back as he felt her trembling form begin to shake. Her ears dropped behind her, that adorably beautiful face scrunching in strained pleasure that almost looked painful as her fingers gripped the fur of his belly. He let her grind herself into him as she came, feeling the slick heat squeeze and pulse around what was already a tightly hugged length of crimson. Her voice finally came out in more than a whimper as she reached the peak of her pleasure. Not words. Not even intelligible attempt at communication. Just a raw and primal shrieking cry that had him throbbing thickly inside of her, resisting the urge to swell and finish what he had only moments ago realized what was happening. Making love before the sun had even risen was a delightfully slow process sometimes and he certainly didn’t mind her taking what she wanted to wake him up.

    Of course, now that he  _was_  awake, it was time for him to take what he wanted.

    Perhaps he could have allowed her time to come down from her orgasm, but where was the fun in that when she felt so deliciously needy? Her rippling folds begging him to move, to let his knot fill her as she continued to roll her hips. So, he did.

    She released a sharp cry of surprise when his grip on her hips tightened and he rolled her onto the bed. Wide lavender eyes, still cloudy and full of need, rose to him when he came up on his knees between her legs. Those eyes dropped and focused for a moment on the wet canine arousal that throbbed so hard it bounced up to slap against his belly. He almost wanted to give her a little time to admire the view, which she clearly was when her tongue ran over her lips once slowly. But she yelped when he gripped her legs suddenly, raising them up as he leaned over her. She was a flexible bunny, so she didn’t complain in the slightest when he shoved them back until her feet were almost above her shoulders. Instead, he felt one of her paws slide between them to grip the pulsing flesh of his arousal, guiding him until he felt the tip nudge the welcoming warmth of her sex again. Still unsated need driving him, he didn’t hesitate or take the time to be gentle as he bucked his hips forward, bearing down with his paws locked behind her knees until her legs were pressed to her chest. This was all done as he drove his full length into her, not stopping until matted fur met matted fur with a wet slap.

    Maybe because she had never been given time to enter the afterglow period after her orgasm, her cry was one of delighted surprise and almost painful pleasure. Slow and easy morning sex became raw and impassioned fucking as he took her. Lean hips drew back only to slam into her again as the primitive part of his mind decided that the pace couldn’t possibly be anything less than hard, fast, and deep. And with the angle of her legs, the rise of her hips as he kept them pinned, he was deep. He could feel the snug fit all the way up to his sheath, savored the way she squeezed and rippled around him every time his slowly swelling knot slipped past the lips of her pussy. And because of this, they both seemed to know that it wasn’t meant to last much longer. Her cry was sharp and pained and beautifully hungry when his half-swollen knot slipped into her and stayed this time, the pleasure of thickening inside the welcoming squeeze of her body a relief that he couldn’t deny any longer. He pumped himself into the vice-like heat of her, his muzzle drawn back to show his teeth as the intense pleasure of fully knotting her nearly blinded him.

    “N-nick! Nick, please!” she cried, those cries reaching him and compelling him to open his eyes. Looking down at the bliss ridden face of his mate and wife as her tiny paws gripped his arms. Not to stop him, because he couldn’t remember a time when she was the one who had had enough between the two of them. She encouraged him, her eyes all but blazing with need as she gave strained against the weight of his thrusts to give little humps of her hips to meet him. “Cum in me, Nick. I need… I need… Nnnfh!”

    If there had been anything to come after that, it was last on his shoulder when she buried her face there and bit into his fur to muffle herself as she came again. And what had been a vice tight heat became a euphoric release for him. She came hard, harder than last time. So hard that she almost managed to shove his mass away when her legs tried to buck up against him. It was the perfect storm of need, love, passion and basic animal lust. And it drove him over the edge. He was fairly sure his eyes rolled up as a throaty growl escaped him, followed by a yip and a shout of her name when he throbbed. Pulsing once, twice, and a third time before the first eruption of cum flooded her eager body. A small part of his mind was surprised when it caused her to climax for the third time, a fresh wave of scent and sucking ripples doing their best to drive him mad as he continued to fuck his mate through the first few moments of climax.

    Lusty pants in desperate need for oxygen and light groans of pleasure were the most obvious sounds in the room for the next few minutes, coupled with the light grunts from her as he continued to grind his length into her. Not that she complained seemed eager for him to be free of him. Her body welcomed him as he continued to pump rope after rope of his seed into her, her paws sliding down the side of his neck to draw his muzzle down to her ears. Nuzzling the top of her head, the soft nibbles and warm breath treated her sensitive ears to caused her to moan softly.

    “Maybe we should have breakfast before round two,” he mumbled, lowering his voice to a light hum as he ran his lips up the rim of one ear slowly. Her moan became a whimper, followed by a laugh when she shoved his muzzle away playfully.

    “Shower, then breakfast,” she confirmed lightly, lying back with her eyes meeting his when he drew back with a grin plastered on his muzzle. “Then maybe round two.”

    “It’s your turn to cook,” he reminded her, green eyes glancing at the clock on the side table. Once he saw that it was only 6:00 am, he allowed his muzzle to plop into the pillow above her as she nuzzled the side of his throat. “I cooked last year.”

    “Hm, you did,” she confirmed, dragging her lips to the underside of his muzzle until he raised it again. “Anniversary waffles. Might be the only time you didn’t burn them. I asked the chief for the day off, which he was happy to give.”

    “Oh?” The news was welcome, his tail swishing behind him quickly for a moment before he raised himself up a bit to allow her to lower her legs. Legs that she carefully wrapped around his hips as he continued to throb inside of her. “He must know that I would spend the day trying to seduce you anyway. Trying to tempt you into the back of the cruiser, uniform pants down around your knees, my cock between your buns as I nudge up behind you. I’d have to muffle you, most likely. You are very vocal.”

    “Says the fox who yips every time he cums?” she teased back, though her eyes had darkened a bit as the mental image he had put into her mind started to settle. Which caused her to do the opposite, even though the afterglow had officially begun.

    “After breakfast, Carrots,” he chuckled, knowing that getting her stirred up would keep them stuck in the bed for another round if she had a mind to. “I am only a mortal fox, after all.”

    “Fiiiine,” she said, drawing the word out before he felt her grin against the underside of his muzzle. “Once we’re untied, I’ll shower first while you clear up here. Then while you shower, I’ll start breakfast.”

    While it had been tempting to join her in the shower, or failing that drag her into the shower to join him for his, he managed to keep his paws to himself after she promised him chicken strips and pancakes. She had clearly been planning this anniversary morning and was spoiling his tail off. A fact that had his tail swishing behind him when he stepped out of the bedroom, into the succulent scent of cooking poultry, wearing nothing but jeans on his still slightly damp body. Grinning from ear to ear as he made his way into the kitchen, eager for the rare treat of her cooking real meat, he noticed that the plates of food were already on the table, steaming hot and delightfully fragrant. It was enough to make his stomach growl a bit when he turned into the kitchen, only to have the image of her strike him as far more appetizing.

    It was an old cliché in relationships that someone would be in the kitchen, cooking with nothing on but an apron. But there was a reason cliché events were cliché, to begin with. The incredibly sexy gray bunny looked far too appealing in nothing more than the sunflower-yellow apron, her bare back and beautiful ass facing him. The twitch of her tail and light quiver of her ears told him that she had heard him enter, and she made a point to sway her hips just a bit more than was need as she made her way to the refrigerator. Opening it, she bent down at the waist with her legs pressed together, putting the white fur that curved between her thighs and up the cleft of her rear on display for a moment before she stood with the carton of orange juice. Then she turned to him, a smile on her muzzle as she made her way towards the dining room table.

    “Breakfast is ready, Slick,” she said, stopping in her tracks when his paw darted out to take the box of juice from her.

    He set the carton on the counter, leaning over to place a softly lingering kiss on her lips. Affectionate, warm, and leaving her humming slightly when he pulled away and headed to the table. He saw that she was about to join him when, instead of sitting, he took both plates in his paws and carried them to the counter. Then repeated the process with the glasses she had set, the knives and forks, the napkins. It was all very neat and organized, a process which she watched with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on her face. Once the only thing left on the table was the table clothing, he crooked a finger to her, beckoning her closer as his other paw easily unbuttoned his jeans. He saw her gaze flick down that paw, her tongue sliding out over her lips once slowly as she came to his call.

    Her scent reached him, already thick with excitement as she stopped no more than a foot away from him. The deep, heady scent of feminine need that caused his nostrils to flare. He reached up to caress her cheek lightly as he breathed it in, drinking in the pleasure on her face when she tilted her head into the touch for a moment. Her eyes widened when he growled low in his throat, his claws raking through her fur as that paw slipped behind her head so he could turn her, push her. The fox savored the way her scent spiked sharply when he shoved her chest first into the table without a word, his jeans kicked aside as he brought himself up behind her prone form. Standing on his paw pads so his hips were even with the edge of the table, he savored the view, the paw at the back of her neck keeping her pinned as he drank in the sight of her.

    She squirmed perfectly. Not a squirm of fear or resistance. One of hopeless need that had her ass clenching and a whimper escaping her throat when he nudges his hips forward to slide the length of his cock between those round cheeks a few times. The soft, thrilling caress of her furred flesh squeezing around the aching length of crimson had his breath escaping him in a shuddering sigh. She said nothing, only breathed in deeply before whimpering a little when he drew back so that the tapered tip grazed the already need slickened folds of her sex. Green eyes watched her with an almost savage delight as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth as if to speak. Maybe to beg him to take her. Whatever she had intended to say, he silenced when he drove himself into her in a single thrust that was hard enough to cause the table to lurch forward. Because he knew that the sound that escaped her was one of pure, blissful torment, he didn’t allow either of them time for a breath before he pulled back all the way to the tip and bucked forward again.

    It wasn’t meant to be sweet and romantic. This was a rut. He wasn’t making love to her so much as he was breeding his mate, claiming her as his with as much delight as she offered herself. He kept her pinned to the table with one paw as he fucked her, his possessive warning snarl low when she moved. But she only moved her arms, reaching forward with both paws stretched over her head to grip the opposite edge of the table, bracing herself. It only quickened his pace, to see the way she stretched that toned, softly furred body under him for his pleasure. He drank it all in. The twitch of her tail when it hiked up and quivered every time he withdrew, the cries of blissful abandon that escaped her every time he filled her incredibly tight sex, the groans that she released as the pleasure of her body caused him to throb thickly inside of her. The wet slap of his sac against her clit with each deep thrust quickened as he released the back of her neck and leaned over her, both paws placed on the table top as he worked his hips with shorter, more urgent thrusts. He felt her shiver and tighten, his breath huffing into the back of her neck as the urgency grew quickly into a need to pump her full of his seed. The predator’s teeth grazing through her fur as he began to grunt with every impact of his hips against her plush rear.

    Impacts that came more quickly suddenly, as this time he did nothing to delay his need to knot his bunny. He swelled inside of her, the bulb of flesh thickening quickly as the heat of her pussy squeezed down around him almost viciously at the same moment. When her orgasm took her, it was with a scream of his name and a look of utter bliss as his now trapped cock throbbed thickly in response. Claws raked the table top helplessly as he slammed himself into her, his hips pinned against hers as he erupted. The hot jets of cum flooding her was a relief to him, and a trigger for her as she very nearly whined in pleasure and trembled jerkily with every spasm of her folds. 

    The sound of the two lovers panting was only interrupted by little gasps and moans when aftershocks caused her to tighten around him every few seconds. Aftershocks that came and went with the more productive spurts he gave her, surrounding him in the sensation of constantly being sucked into the perfectly tight little female under him. Feeling his legs tremble, only partly because he had been standing on his paw pads longer than was normal, he gripped her hips and dragged her with him as he plopped into a chair. She was limp in his lap as he wrapped her up and held her close, causing a breathless chuckle to escape him.

    “Breakfast was great,” he quipped, nuzzling the tip of her head and nipping at her ears softly. “Can’t wait for lunch.”

    “Hm,” she drawled, still breathless and weak. There was a note of pride in the fact that he could sometimes fuck even this bunny silly. “Have reservations for lunch. Same restaurant we went to on our first date.”

    “Oh,” he replied, drawing the sound out with a grin when she finally managed to lift her head enough to look at him. “Will you wear the same peel away number you wore back then?”

    “Will you promise to take me like this again if I do?” she shot back, a lazy grin crawling up her muzzle as she stroked his arm. He glanced down as she did, enjoying the play of light against the ring on her finger as she did so.

    “If I make that promise, you might wear it every day,” he commented, then after a moment of consideration, they both grinned at each other wickedly. “Breakfast first.”

    “You said that last time. But, deal,” she chirped happily, snuggling in as he carried her to the counter to retrieve the plates.


End file.
